


Pace - Rocky Request

by countrysundae



Series: Requests [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drag Race, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, High School, NASCAR, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nascar driver, race car driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: "Can I request a Rocky Nascar fic or something like that?”- Request from my Tumblr. Follow me there @countrysundae





	Pace - Rocky Request

“Park Minhyuk!” The shrill voice of the driver’s educational teacher rings from the passenger side of the car door. Her body braced against the cloth of the seat next to her young student driver who was shifting gears quicker than she could comprehend, wheeling around the orange cones of the driving track with expertise. “Slow down!” She bellows, glasses dangling off her nose as she shrieks and calls for the driver to heed her requests. She grips the safety handle above her as the car you were currently in the back seat of wheels around the caution cones, being handled by the biggest crush of your high school career, Park Minhyuk but he told you to call you, “Rocky” at the start of the driving course you were both paired together at. 

What are the chances? What are the odds that you - YOU- would end up here with the boy that you get butterflies from just thinking about.

Every time you would see him in the hall your palms would get sweaty, a bloom of pink igniting on your cheeks, your voice seemingly lost for a few seconds of embarrassed bliss. You swear he was going to think you were sick by how red your face always got when you were near him, scratch that, the simple thought or mention of him had your face flaming. He sat by you in chemistry, asking to be paired up with you because you were the academic and he, frankly, wasn’t. And that was okay. You didn’t need him to be, you happily agreed, which did nothing for your nerves, being set on fire everytime he would slide up to you now, engaging in friendly conversation with you. His personality was one of a chaotic fire that was made of puppies and funny internet videos. He was the most perfect mix of hot and cold, spicy and sweet, never being super judgmental, always rooting for the underdog.

And that made you simply melt.

He called you his “favorite lab partner” which you thought was endearing, but, your best friend since you were five years old, Daisy, didn’t agree with you so much on. “He’s just calling you that because he forgot your name.” Okay, maybe so. You’ll give her this one, but, it didn’t stop the feelings you would get from the blinding white smile he beams at you day in and day out, always making time to say first before your class starts.

“Minhyuk!” The voice of the instructor shouts once more, pulling you from your thoughts as you drift in and out of the orange cones. He had the biggest smile on his face as he guided the car with care through the odds and ends of the track, flicking the gear shifts without delay. “Your father is going to hear about this!” She cries as Minhyuk finally slows the vehicle down to a suitable level of speed.

“Good.” He parks the car and hops out, shit-eating grin you love on his perfect lips. “He’ll love to know that we are driving a car whose tires are not up to code.” He slams the door in her face, gaze flickering to you in the back of the car for a spilt-second before spinning on his on the pavement and walking away from the act he just took place in.

“Oh Mr. Park will be hearing about this!” She says, regaining her composure and running after him, leaving you to be sat in the back seat all by your lonesome. The shrill tone of Mr.s Kim fading until you could no longer hear any yelling or screams.

You sigh as you exit the white sedan, stepping out into the afternoon light on this beautiful May day. “I guess NASCAR is over for today?” You whisper to yourself.

Minhyuk’s - Rocky’s - father was nicknamed the Big P, being a race car driver himself. He was a natural, being one of the town’s biggest celebrities, coming from nothing to something behind the wheel. He’s really made himself a name in the celebrity world, not to mention winning just about every big race on this continent and the next over and over several times. He was like a speed demon, burning rubber literally was like breathing to him, so it’s only natural his only child would be like that as well.

You look at the white clouds peppering the blue sky, quiet peaceful afternoon being anything but, a small grin cracking your features. You didn’t think drivers ed would be this interesting.

Oh boy, how wrong you were.

———–

“Did your dad teach you how to drive like that?” You buck up the courage to ask him, in between mixing different chemicals in your test tubes, goggles on your head making you look like a proper bug.

He snorts as he “helps” you with the assignment of combining and separating the multi-colored fluids. “Yeah, if you would consider that driving, I was mostly just drifting.” He shrugs his shoulder, dark locks of hair moving with him.

“Still, that’s pretty cool.” You muse out, pouring the blue into the pink vial.

“Do you wanna see a drag race?” He asks you abruptly, making your hand quake, accidentally adding too much liquid. “Those are pretty cool!” He beams at you, looking at you with warm eyes.

Your own bulge, hidden behind the clear goggles on your face you hoped. “S-sure!” You retort, trying to stay calm, flush from your body raising your body temperature. “When i-is i-it?” You mix the green and red, not paying attention now as his hand comes to rest upon yours for a minute. You look up into his rich hues, your mouth unhinging as he mouths “the yellow one” at you as the teacher stalks by.

This little shit does study.

“Tonight,” He whispers low, leaning in to pop your personal bubble. You suck in a breath as he watches you, eyes flicking in between yours. “Will you come? It’s in the Gold’s Trench.”

You think for a minute. You could lie to your parents for just one night right, Daisy would vouch for you right? Just one night. Just night to be with your crush.

What could go wrong?

“S-sure!” You stutter as he removes his warm paws from yours, Rocky beams at you with everything he’s made of, rainbows and sunshine and dancing feet as he wiggles his head a little at your agreement.

“See you then, partner!”

————–

The revving of the engines blasting in the night air around you was deafening. It was truly loud, these muscle cars painted so bright and metallic under the dim buzz of the streetlights, it made your head spin. The local teenagers and punks of the town were hanging out, watching the races, smoking, and drinking to their heart content a little ways down from you. To say you were anxious was an understatement. This felt like that scene in Grease you love when Sandy comes to watch Danny race. You also felt like an outcast among the usual outcasts and underdogs here with everyone keeping away from you with a ten-foot pole.

“Who’s next?” A boy with a face full of metal and a spiked green mohawk asks the crowd as he spins some keys around on his finger. “Any takers?” he sneers at the group as you watch on.

“I will!” Rocky shoots down the slanted open tunnel towards you on foot. “I’ll race you Chaz.” He smirks as he looks at his older friends huddled in the group, greeting them in glee. “Jinjin! Lemme borrow Astro please?” He asks his shorter but older friend as he sighs and hands the keys over.

“Don’t fuck her up!” Rocky’s friend request as he snatches the dangling metal quickly from his grasp, running down to the sparkly red and white car not before screeching.

He turns and runs back up the hill towards your rigid frame, a scowl on his lips as you twist your brows up in worry. Your mind is racing, what have you done wrong? Why does he look like that? Did he just invite you to be nice not expecting you to show up? Yes, that was probably it.

He storms up to you on the incline of the weathered pavement, leaning in low, popping your bubble once more to catch your lips in his.

You almost die on the spot of surprise.

His lips were softer and sweeter than you could even imagine. He pushes his pillows of flesh to yours several times. You could see the steam rising off your body. If this was a cartoon, your heart would be beating out of your chest.

“I needed a good luck kiss from my girl, y/n.” He beams a shit-eating grin that made you melt further. He knows your name too! You could just fade away into the void that was your incoherent mind right now, cloud nine was too perfect, not wanting to come off your high ever. Your body was on fire as he smirks and kisses you once more, more passionately this time, darting his tongue out to taste you in a gentle manner.

“Slow down there.” You part the heated kiss between the two you while his friends whoop and holler while you pant with your lips ghosting his. Your heart was fluttering around in your chest, your palms sweat as you want to feel more of him openly.

“I go at my own pace babe.” He smirks as he bops your nose, turning on his heel back towards his anticipated win. You watch him as he goes, confidently back down the slope.

Rocky was “your man” and that made your heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> My last request for a while will be my Min Yoongi- Jack FrostAU! I'll be getting to that very soon! Thanks for being patient! I just wanted to go in order for all the requests I was getting~  
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
